Finding Your Sanctuary
by Hinjintetsusou
Summary: A slave, ordered around and sold off as a peace of property. Will Naruto finally be set free of all the wrong that goes on in his life? Will Sasuke stay buy his side and help him escape those who are out for Naruto's blood and the secrit inside him? R
1. I've finally got a Home

Yo! Haven't wrote a story for a long time so if it stinks,…it stinks!

Also, I FINALLY got spell check! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, SO much!

This will probably be a chapter story. R&R after reading and tell me how much it stinks!

'waves and turns around to type, tong sticking out'

_Thought- ' …. '_

_Speech- "…."_

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Finding Your Sanctuary**

_One-shot_

XXXXXXXXXX

_The sky was pitch blackout side. Thunder clashed over head and lightning sprinted across the darkness, illuminating the rain as it fell. _

_In the shadows of an alleyway, sat a rag dressed boy. He had bright blond hair, mud and dirt covering it, and to anyone it would look brown. _

_His eyes were sky blue but held a deep sadness within causing them to turn to what looked like the gray sky over the ocean on a stormy day. _

_Across each cheek, were three scares that looked like whiskers. Around his neck was a collar, with a chain connected to the wall. _

_This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan and a slave. To be sold to anyone after his parents had abandoned him. For this boy held a secret, and that secret was what might cost this boy everything. _

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Next day)_

_(Sasuke's Thoughts)_

'_Darn his brother, darn him to hell for ever talking him into doing this.' Thought a very angry Sasuke Uchiha. Today was his "happy day", also known as his 16th birthday. _

_His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, had talked Sasuke into getting a slave for his birthday. And now he was dragging his little brother to the slave market. 'Oh, how much I despise my brother this day.' _

_Finally the building came into view as they rounded corner. "This place looks like a dump." I said out loud as I saw the condition it was in. _

_The windows were all cracked and covered in filth. Along the side of the building ran weeds and the building looked as if it were to fall apart at any second. _

_Above the door was a sign that said, "Slaves." And in tiny printing at the bottom it said "Will do whatever you wish if equipped with a new controlling device." _

_I grumbled as Itachi dragged me towards the door as he said. "Deal with it little brother." _

_But what Sasuke didn't know was that his life was about to take a drastic turn. And he was about to be surprised. _

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Reg. POV)_

_Sasuke and Itachi walked into the small building, making the bell above the door ring. A chubby guy behind the counter looked up from counting his money to greet them. _

_Usually he would do not such thing but he recognized the men as Uchiha's, and everyone knew the Uchiha's were rich. "Hello, what may I help you with." He said as they stopped at the counter. _

"_It's my brother's special day today and I was thinking of buying a slave for him." Itachi said. _

_The owner of the shop suddenly smiled a large toothy smile and got up. _

"_Follow me please." he said walking into another room. The two Uchiha brothers followed as instructed and were soon greeted buy a large room with cages or stalls lining the walls. _

_All around them were slaves. Small slaves, large slaves, girl slaves, boy slaves, tall, short, black haired, brown haired, any kind of slave you could probably ever imagine. _

"_What kind of slave would you like my dear sirs?" asked the chubby owner as they stopped walking and stood in the middle of the room. "Mind if we just take a look around?" Itachi asked him. _

"_Sure, call me over when you decide." The man said as he walked away. "Okay, now let us search around my dear little brother." Sasuke's only response was a 'huh'. _

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Sasuke's POV)_

'_This place is horrible, it smells like something's dieing' I thought as we looked around at all the slaves. As I looked, I could see what they looked like. They all must not have gotten enough to eat because I could see there bones underneath the pithy rags they wore._

_Finally, after a couple minutes of looking around, or thinking on my part, we got to the end of the room, were the owner stood watching us._

"_So, did you find anything ya like?" he said in a cheerful tone, but I knew it was only to get our money. Both my brother and the slave owner looked at me. I just glared._

_It was the simplest answer that I could think of without rightsizing the hole building, the man, and Itachi._

_My brother frowned and said. "Well, wile we talk I want you to look around again little brother"_

_I knew it wasn't a '_if you want to_,' it was a '_do it or else_' no questions asked._

_So, as they talked, I started looking around again. I really hate my brother today._

_I was brought out of my thoughts by my brother's shout, telling me to get my but over there._

_When I got there my brother was staring at me, smiling, but the owner was no were to be found._

_As if he was reading my mind, he said. "He went to get more slaves that he gives out for special occasions." I knew my brother, which meant he said he would pay the owner extra._

_After waiting a minute or two, the owner finally came out of a different room that blended into the wall perfectly. He told us to come in and Itachi dragged me over._

_When we were inside the other room, I could see almost nothing for there were no lights, but then they flickered on._

_Along the wall sat 9 slaves, all in better condition them the others outside, but only by a little. The guy quickly told them to get up in a harsh tone and told them to line up in front of us. As the last one stood in the line, I could see that there were actually ten slaves and not only nine._

_Leaning on the walls corner, not 6 feet away, sat a boy about my age. He had bright blond hair, but I almost thought it was brown. He wore rags that were too large for his small frame and had a chain connected to a collar around his thought, connected to the wall. _

_I couldn't see his face, fore it was covered by his bangs. In front of us the owner growled and walked up to the boy. He unlocked the chain from the collar and roughly kicked the boy in the ribs, making me flinch. Around the spot he was hit, I saw the cloth become dark and wet. _

_The boy, in what I could see, got to his knees, but was not fast enough for the guy. He quickly whipped out something which looked like a controller, and pressed the red button that was centered at the top of it. Suddenly I saw sparks fly around the collar and the boy lifted his hands and clamped them around his neck. When ha looked up and I could finally see his beautiful, pain filled eyes, I froze._

_They were bright blue in the light and they had landed on me. Our eyes locked. Seeing hope, pain, pleading and desperation in those eyes, but they then looked away. The electrical flow stopped surging thought the body of the boy though the collar and he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily._

_Itachi turned to me and saw the look in my eyes. After all there years, I finally perfected an emotionless mask, but somehow, this boy, had cracked it with one glance. _

"_Get up you pithy, good for nothing brat. Though, I do wonder if you're even worth selling." After saying that, he spit next to the boys face and grabbed his angelic blond hair, forcing his to his unsteady feet. He pushed him into the line, bangs covering the boys face again, and waited for us to look at them, smiling away as if nothing happened._

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Naruto's POV)_

_I heard the door creek open again. I didn't even look up, just stared at the ground. After the lights switched on, I could see three shadows. One was the fat, old man that 'owned' and sold all of us. Taking care of us as well, but did a really crappy job of it, more interested in his money. The other two, I guessed, were some new costumers. _

_The old man yelled out for us to stand. Well, I have a stubborn streak, something that usually gets me into deep shit, but I didn't feel like moving off that cold, hard, dirty floor. I knew I would Never be sold. No one wanted a "scrawny, brat," as the old man stated, that could hardly even lift his own weight and would hardly ever talk. _

_Don't get me wrong, I am very strong when I want to be, but I was just to week, not eating in over seven days. Another one of my punishments. Anyway, I heard the old guy growl, a warning to me, but I just didn't have the strength anymore. I felt his heavy foot steps cascade across the floor and I could feel his glare. Hearing the chain connected to my collar fall to the ground and the extra weight fall of my neck, I knew what was to come next._

_I tensed up my already beaten body and felt a sharp pain rip though my rib cage, hearing a small 'crack.' Feeling warm liquid run down my side, I struggled to get to my feet. The old man, I knew, had no patience at all, especially with me. So when I got to my knees, I heard a swish of cloth._

_Pain erupted throughout my neck, traveling my body, causing my body to go stiff. I lifted my trembling hands to my neck. I was use to this electrical punishment, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like a son of a squirrel. I was finally forced to look up and saw the two men above me a few feet away. _

_Both looking almost the exact same, I guessed they were brothers. But the younger of the two was the one that I kept my eyes on. I saw the hurt and the pain in his eyes, just like me. I wished he would chose me so I would be able to help him, but my hopes had died a long, long time ago. I tore my eyes away, willing the moisture to disappear._

_Finally, the electrical flow stopped. My weak knees wouldn't support my upper body and I collapsed to the floor, trying to catch my forgotten breath. "Get up you pathetic, good for nothing brat. Though I do wonder if you're even worth selling." I heard the old man say and saw spit fly right in front of my face, hitting the floor. _

_I was then picked up by the slightly long hair and forced to stand. I kept my eyes down and waited for this to be over. I knew that after the other two picked there slaves, I would be beaten for disobeying orders._

XXXXXXXXXX

_(Reg. POV)_

"_Tell me, which one you'd like to inspect and I'll bring' em over." the owner of the shop said. Itachi looked at the ten slaves and looked back at Sasuke. "We'd like to take a look at that one please." he said, pointing to Naruto. The guys smile faded a little but it was soon placed right back up. He walked over to Naruto and brought him forward, right in fount of both of his two customers._

"_I don't think you want this one. He can't do to much, incept be a waist. He never talks and can't even work. Now the others…" the guy said, trying to talk the two out of buying Naruto. Itachi glared at the man, making him take a step back, and stop his speech._

"_Don't tell me what I want or don't want, got it? Now take these other slaves and come with me. We need to talk, and Sasuke might want to get to know his new friend." With that said, Itachi walked out the door, followed by the owner and the nine other slaves. That left Sasuke and Naruto alone._

_When the door shut, Naruto's knees gave out again and he fell towards the floor. Sasuke quickly reached out and caught his, pulling him into his chest to make sure Naruto didn't slip from his grasp. He gently placed Naruto back on the ground with his back leaning on the wall. Sasuke then sat down in front of him._

"_You ok, dobe?" he asked, trying to get at least a spark of life back into the boy. Bright pools of blue met steal gray. But then Naruto looked back down and ignored the insult. Sasuke frowned, but kept pressing on._

"_Ya need to fix that wound that that idiot gave you, our you night lose too much blood." He was about to use a strip of cloth he had in his pocket to cover the wound, but heard a ripping sound and looked up. Naruto had ripped his already, almost none existing rags that covered his body and started to lift up the remainder to rap the wound._

_Sasuke winced. Not just because of the large gash that mired his side but if how skinny Naruto really was. His ribs were sticking out as if he were only skin and bones. He also had other wounds that looked fresh as well._

_Quickly rapping it and pulling what was left of his rags to cover his body, he finally looked up. "You shouldn't buy me; it would mean you would just get hurt even more." Naruto said in a voice that told Sasuke he hadn't used it in a long time. Naruto didn't know why, he never talked to anyone, but he did to the other boy. _

_Sasuke's surprised look soon vanished as he said. "Well, I think you deserve to get out of this hell hole and I can take care of myself. What's your name anyway?" Throwing away the confused face and smiling, he answered. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And you?" He hadn't smiled in so long, it felt good._

_Sasuke smirked and said. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto then started to stand and supported himself on the wall and said. "Well, nice to met 'cha Sasuke-teme" "Same here dobe"_

_Then the door opened and Itachi walked in and told them they were leaving to go home. "Home,…that sounds nice." Naruto whispered as Sasuke helped him stay standing, walking away from the wall. "Guess I, finally got a home to go to." Then everything in Naruto's sight went black. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_OK, that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would!_

_R&R is you please! Next chapter will come up,… then it comes up! (Ha Ha)_

_See ya peoples! . _

_Hinjintetsusou_


	2. Pasts Kept Hidden

_Sorry peoples, I think I put One-shot in the last chapter. Should NOT be there! _

_Here's another chapter! I think I will make it Reg. POV for this chapter, don't know yet. _

_R&R peoples! _

XXXXXXXXXX

**Finding Your Sanctuary**

_Ch2: Pasts Kept Hidden_

XXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, Naruto started to come out of unconsciousness.

Moaning and consciously opening his eyes, then having to quickly shut them from the sun shinning thought the window.

"Window?" Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes again for the second time.

"The old man never had any windows in our cell." Then suddenly everything came back.

The two customers at the slave trade, him being sold to them, the boy named Sasuke, everything.

Looking around the room, he saw that he was lying on a futon, with navy blue covers on it.

Actually almost everything in the room was that color. The window that he had first saw was located right above him.

A dresser was right along the futon, a small lamp sitting on top. A closet was facing him from the opposite side of the room.

The door that probably leads to the rest of the house lay east of him.

Naruto tried to sit up and lean on the wall behind him, but stopped when a searing pain shot though his side.

"Stupid old man, wish…I could do the same to him!" Naruto whispered out, waiting for the pain to subside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, well, at least not until you are fully healed." said a voice from the doorway.

Trying again, Naruto finally got into a sitting position. Looking over, he saw the other man that looked to be Sasuke's brother.

Itachi calmly walked into the room and stood beside the futon.

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. My little brother said your name was Naruto, am I right?"

All Naruto could do was nod. Around Sasuke, Naruto felt like he could say anything, but around this man, Itachi, he just felt like staying silent.

But he knew that would only take some time, he thought.

Just then, Sasuke walked into the room carrying a tray with a fresh set of clothes, bandages and a bowl of water.

Walking in and placing the tray on the dresser, he looked towards Naruto.

"So, you're finally awake dobe." he said, smirking.

"Well, I'm going to go out. You two stay out of trouble then." Itachi then walked out the door.

A slamming of the front door carried though the house. Sasuke then turned his attention back on Naruto.

"Guess you met my bother Itachi then. He is kind of weird but you'll get use to it. I had to live with it my whole life." Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto smiled a large smile back.

"Anyway, we should take another look at that wound and rewrap it." Sasuke said as he took the bandages from the tray and knelt down next to the futon.

Naruto nodded , pulled off the remaining cloth and laid down on the futon again.

Sasuke then started to unwrap the rags from around his small torso. As they slid off, Sasuke could see, not only how small and thin Naruto was, but all the other wounds that mired his body.

Some even looked like they just started to bleed again.

"Naruto, were did you get all these wounds? Were they from that guy that owned that place?" Sasuke asked, a serious face on.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face, his eyes open in slight surprise, but slowly averted his gaze. "So, it was him. Why did he do this to you dobe? And you better say something this time."

Naruto didn't answer at first and Sasuke started to get mad that he wasn't saying anything, but then Naruto let out a long breath.

Sasuke's mouth shut and he stopped what he was about to say.

"It's ok, it's nothing important, don't worry about it, really." Naruto said in a soft voice, keeping his face covered by his bangs.

"I know that's bull dobe. Even though I knew you for a couple of hours, I know that you're not a bad person, you hardly do anything.

Why does it look like you were beaten?" Sasuke asked, turning Naruto's face towards him, but stopped when he saw that Naruto was close to tears and pain clouded his clear blue eyes.

"It's ok, you can tell me dobe, I won't hurt you, I promise." Sasuke said, his features telling the only the truth.

Naruto searched his face for any deception, and finding none, he let out another breath.

"It was that old man, every day I would get…beaten. I don't…don't know why. Ever since I was…first abandoned at that place, 10 1/2 years ago,…I was always treated like trash.

Always given…looks as if I would attack someone at any time, I was…shunned as if I wasn't even human, like a demon."

"When I first got there, I was a trouble maker. I would always try and…escape. But ever time I would get caught. Soon after, I stopped talking.

Not because I…I couldn't, but because…I just didn't have the will to. My will seemed to have broken. Being silent, everything…seemed to stop for a wile, but then…then, it started."

Naruto then stopped and took a shaky breath, continuing.

The old man, he took over the place after his father had died. It started to…fall apart.

He never gave us food, maybe only a small meal a week. He said that,…it would only waist money. For some reason, he hated me the most.

He beat me,…beat me in till I couldn't even open my eyes. He…stopped giving me food.

But some of the other slaves were kind. Some would give half there bread to me,…maybe even a sip of dirty water. I didn't care, it was food and I…I could hardly even stand.

But then, he found out and…the beatings got worse, and if any of the other slaves tried to help me,…they would get beaten as well.

I felt as though…as though…I was gone, as though I had no…reasons to live. I had…nothing." Naruto's body then started to shake.

Tears cascading down his face, that Sasuke still held in his hand. Sasuke then pulled him up and moved onto the futon with him.

Pulling Naruto into his lap and holding him, he let him cry into his shoulder.

After a wile, the racking of Naruto's body began to stop, his sobs slowing down in till there was only sniffling.

"T-thanks teme" Sasuke heard, a soft, almost unheard, whisper from Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto's head fell down, were Sasuke's shoulder connected to his neck was. "Dobe? Naruto!" Sasuke said, shaking his still form.

Pulling him away, Sasuke could see that his shirt was not only covered in Naruto's tears, but in his blood as well.

Quickly looking down at Naruto's torso, he could see that some of the wounds and the one he gotten from the fat owner of the slave trade, a few hours ago, was open and bleeding.

"Crud!" Sasuke yelled out, placing Naruto gently onto the futon again and grabbing the tray from the dresser.

Pulling the bowl of water down, he took the clean rag he had gotten from the kitchen and started to wipe the blood away from the wounds.

After that, he carefully rapped Naruto's entire torso, making sure that he was making them tight but lose at the same time.

After an hour or so of trying to stop the blood flow and rapping Naruto's wounds, Sasuke sat back and looked at Naruto's face.

He looked so relaxed, no pain shone on his face. "Almost like a fallen angel" Sasuke said, watching as the sun shone on Naruto's dirt covered golden hair.

Making his whole face light up. Exhaustion soon took over his body and he soon fell asleep on half the futon, half the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly woke up, and remembered what had happened before he fell asleep.

Looking over a t Naruto, he saw he was still fast asleep, and it looked as if the bleeding had stopped. He then stretched, cracking his back and his neck, he started getting up off the floor, and walked out the door.

After a few minutes, he came back in and lightly shook Naruto awake. Half way out of his slumber, be murmured a "Wha' happened?"

But after a couple of seconds Naruto started to get awake.

Sasuke pulling him up to his feet to try to get him to stand but found out that Naruto was too weak, not just because of the lack of food, but because of the blood loss.

Lifting him up onto his back, ignoring the gasp from Naruto, he started to walk out the door.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking down at him. "Letting you get out of those rags and to get cleaned up."

Was Sasuke's only reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, it was kind of short this time around, but I had to get done with this chapter.

It has been stuck in my head for over three days, seriously people.

Wait in till I get another chap. Up!

See ya peoples!

Hinjintetsusou


End file.
